httyd: The Hidden Dragon
by Dragonhearted55
Summary: 10 years before hiccup met toothless, toothless lost his mate to a storm, and now strange things seem to be happening to Hiccup the night of the dragon raid. Will hiccup find out what is going on, and will toothless ever find love again. Toothcup pairing
1. Chapter 1: the beginning of change

_Alright so for this story, it is actually inspired by Nightstar Fury and her stories, So I decided to try something a little different then what I've seen before._

Rated M

_~pairing~ Hiccup Toothless_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the httyd series or the dragons, everything belongs to the original creator.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Change

Normal POV

(6:00 A.M. Berk)

Hiccup sighs sadly as he looks up at his rooms ceiling wondering if he will ever be accepted when suddenly he hears a distant roar and an explosion coming from nearby. He gets up and runs outside to see the entire village in chaos and a black blur fly past at high speeds. While Hiccup watches in fascination he notices that the blur suddenly looks his way and he can see green eyes that look at him before the blur shoots off. Why did it seem like those eyes where looking at him like he knew him? Suddenly the blur shoots by him, his eyes go wide as he sees the black sleek dragon in slow motion fly right past him and those same green eyes looking at him, like they are looking into his very soul, then its gone into the black night sky.

"W-what just…." He is in pure shock but he's suddenly cut off by a stabbing pain in his head that knocks him to the ground, holding his head. After a few minutes the pain fades and he looks up to see, in the night sky above him is the dragon he saw just moments ago, now realizing what it is, A Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death, just staring at him as the chaos rages on behind it. Everything goes silent except for the flapping of the Night Furies wings and Hiccups breath. What did it want? Why was it just...staring at him?

Hiccup slowly stands up and inches forward to it wide eyed and confused. He puts his hand up and touches its head, soon hearing a purr coming from it and a toothless smile. "Huh. Toothless." Right after saying this the Night Fury licks his cheek and shoots off into the night sky again.

"Whoa…" Hiccup stands there for a few seconds before smiling and then headed back home after he notices that what was a dragon raid has ended. After getting back to his room, he lays down and looks out his window at the sky that is now starting to light up, wondering if he will ever meet that night fury again. "Toothless, it suits you." He falls asleep, knowing he will need to go out to the forest and think about what he should do.

(The forest near the cove, 8:45 A.M.)

After waking up his father began yelling at him for sleeping in so late and again being the village disappointment. After all that and breakfast he walked into the forest near his house and began walking around, deep in thought. He is brought from his thoughts by tripping on a rock and rolling down a hill into an area he never knew about. He gets up and hisses as a pain goes up his leg. Looking down he notices that it is turned wrong so he hobbles over to a rock near the little pond that is in the area, sticking his hurt leg into the nice cool water. He pants and rests, looking up into the sky to see a black blur descend towards him and land a little bit away. Hiccup sits in wonder as he looks at the night fury, from its full black scales and wings, to its emerald green eyes that hold what looks to be loss in them as it looks at him.

He looks into its eyes when suddenly that same pain from earlier comes back ten times worse and what he doesn't know is that his eyes begin to change to that of what Toothless's are but only enough for toothless to notice and he comes over curious. He then nudges Hiccups cheek and warbles but to Hiccup, it sounds like words. _"Are you alright?"_ Hiccups eyes go wide as the pain subsides and he stutters. "D-did you j-just talk?" Toothless then nods confused how this little Viking could hear him. _"Are you alright? Your eyes changed for a second there?"_

Hiccups eyes stay wide but then his head feels like it is exploding as he grabs it and cries out in pain, sounding more like a little night furies cry. Toothless looks at Hiccup with wide eyes, not expecting that cry and also recognizing it. _"Wait, I know that cry, T-thats a night fury cry, but your a human, h-how?"_

"W-what do you m-mean…. Ahh-" The pain becomes to much and Hiccup slumps over, unconscious. Toothless catches him quickly before he hits his head on the rock he is sitting on. Toothless lays Hiccup down on the grass and notices his hurt leg, wondering how he hurt it and if it was broke. Toothless the looks down at Hiccups face to watch for any signs of him waking but sees none. He soon curls up around hiccup and covers him in his wing for warmth and watches Hiccup with a face of worry and thought. _"How is it this human can make a night furies cry, and why did it sound so familiar to me, like I know it. I only know one night furies cry and that was my m-... Oh Thor, don't tell me."_ Toothless looks closely at Hiccup's face in search of something and hears a groan coming from him, soon seeing those green eyes flicker open, but instead of the eyes of a human, they are those of a night fury.


	2. Realization

_Welp, time for chapter 2, hope you all are enjoying this story, and your criticism is much appreciated, just please, don't flame me for getting my inspiration from Nightstar Fury. Anyways enjoy this second chapter._

Rated M

_~pairing~ Hiccup Toothless_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the httyd series or the dragons, everything belongs to the original creator.

Chapter 2: Realization

Hiccup, right after waking up, looks at Toothless confused as to why he is over him and keeping him covered. Toothless is however deep in thought as he is trying to comprehend what is going on and why the thoughts of his mate are the only thing making sense right now.

"Um, why are you just staring at me?"

_"Y-your eyes, t-they've changed"_ Toothless said with wide eyes.

"W-what do you mean, changed?"

_"L-look for yourself"_ he lets Hiccup up to go to the water with help, because of his leg.

Hiccup looks into the water and sees that his eyes have indeed changed, they now look like a paler version of Toothless's. He gasps and looks closer at them, seeing them dilate on command. He even notices that his teeth feel sharper and looks at them, seeing them slowly change into dragon teeth. His eyes soften as he realizes that he was even more different then finding that peace with the dragons would be easier.

"Wow, t-they have changed, t-this is kinda cool actually, but my dad is going to kill me when he…" Right as he says this, his eyes change back but still look semi-draconic.

_"W-what the? How did…"_ Toothless looks at Hiccups reflection really confused.

"I-I don't know, but it seems that if I want to hide my eyes, they just change, and when I want to show them." As Hiccup says this his eyes change back to being like toothless's "they change again."

_"That's actually kinda cool. But how did this start happening?"_

"I don't know, I started to get massive headaches and also really bad pains throughout my body."

_"I-I think you might be a Night Fury."_

"What? But that's not possible, there is no way I'm a night fury in a human's body, I'm just Hiccup, the disaster child…"

_"You seem to be more than that to me Hiccup, and I think we were supposed to meet like this"_

"What do you mean?"

_"I lost my mate in a storm 10 years ago, and exactly on the day I lost him, I found you and you are getting these pains and headaches. I think there is a reason for us meeting and with your changes."_

"Y-you think I might be your lost mate?"

_"I do, Night furies are different about how they mate from other dragons. They mate male to female, us night furies mate either male to female, or male to male."_

"W-wait, you guys mate with both genders?"

Toothless nods slowly and Hiccup is suddenly drawn to him, but he stops himself and shakes his head. "T-this doesn't make any sense, how can I be your mate when I'm a human?"

_"It makes sense to me, those eyes you have, they are those of my mates, I can tell"_

The pull Hiccup is feeling gets stronger and he suddenly hears a small roar in his mind, one full of frustration and the need to be with the one it loves. Hiccups eyes go wide as he hears this and he falls to the floor shaking, trying to keep in control but slowly losing until toothless nudges his cheek, that's when the pain stops and he hears a coo in his mind.

"I-I really am, aren't I?"

_"I can hear him in your mind, we have a link that lets me hear your thoughts, and that's how you can understand me."_

"I-I think I'm going to be sick"

Hiccup quickly crawls to a rock and throws up hard. When he leans back to breath his head feels like it's going to explode and he screams, holding his head, soon falling to the ground unconscious once more. During this time his body starts to grow scales in a few places but none of them too noticeable, except on his neck and hands.

_"It really is him, my mate~"_

Toothless curls around Hiccup and murrs happy that he found his lost mate.


	3. Family Knowledge

_Alright, chapter three, hope you all are enjoying this story, and please, your feedback is very much appreciated. I love reading what you all think of my story, and even what you think of my writing style. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter of The Hidden Dragon, also im really sorry about the late chapter this week, I've been really busy because of Christmas and the new year, hopefully I can get on a stable upload schedule._

Rated M

_~pairing~ Hiccup Toothless_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the httyd series or the dragons, everything belongs to the original creator.

Chapter 3: Family Knowledge

Toothless was with Hiccup all day that he was asleep and just looking at him with a soft smile and soon kisses Hiccup's cheek before laying his head down next to his. Just before he can fall asleep with his mate however, he hears a crunch from just inside the treeline around the cove and a loud voice yell Hiccup's name. Toothless quickly grabs Hiccup in his front claws and flies into a nearby cave to hide from whoever it is that is looking for his mate. When he looks out the mouth of the cave, he sees a broad viking with a curly beard and holding a war axe as he looks around the cove for what Toothless thinks is his mate.

"HICCUP HADDOCK, COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT, THIS ISN'T FUNNY"

Toothless had hiccup covered up with his wings so the viking's yell wasn't as loud as it was to Toothless, but he soon heard a soft groan from Hiccup and noticed that slowly the scales started to disappear and when his eyes opened they were back to normal. Hiccup sees Toothless and hears the yell again, eyes widening and soon scrambling up quickly. He pushes Toothless deeper into the cave and tells him to wait here as he limps out of the cave, rubbing his eyes.

"H-hey dad, s-sorry, tripped and fell, I think I either broke or sprained my leg as I fell down into here, so I crawled into the cave so I could stay safe, sorry if I made you mad."

"There you are, Hiccup, and at least your safe, don't ever wander off like that again, Gobber needs you at the forge, and I will be headed out after the nest again today, so I need you to stay out of trouble, and, no more inventions."

"Alright dad, I promise"

"Good, now let's get you to Gothi so you can get that leg fixed."

Hiccup looks back at the cave and sends a message to Toothless.

_"I'll be back, I promise, stay here so you aren't spotted, ok?"_

_"Ok Hiccup, I'll be waiting for you"_

_"Thank you Tooth"_

Hiccup is picked up by his dad and they leave the cove, headed back to the village.

(Village of Berk, 4 P.M.)

After getting out of Gothi's, he is now at the forge, working on organization and sharpening the weapons. His mind is on Toothless as he works and he notices that his eyesight starts to get better. Going wide eyed, he quickly hides his changing eyes till they go back to normal. He sighs as they go back, and he freezes when he hears Gobber clear his throat and he turns around to look at him.

"Hey Uncle Gobber, whats up?"

"You 'Iccup, you seem a little distracted, why don't you tell ol' Gobber what's on your mind."

"It's… Nothing Gobber, just worried about dad is all. This is the 7th week he went looking for the dragons nest, and he still hasn't found any signs of it. You think it's just a loss cause?"

"Aye, I've been thinking the same thing, but you know Stoick, he won't stop, not after what happened to your mother."

"I know Gobber, but it has been almost 15 years now. I get that the raids are getting out of hand, but maybe we don't have to kill them."

"'Iccup, you know as well as I do that that ain't gonna happen Lad"

Hiccup sighs sadly. "Ya, I know, but I feel like there is another way to end this war."

"You and yer mother both lad"

"So I've been told…."

"You and her are very alike lad, you shouldn't be ashamed of it. Yes you might be different, but that's what makes you, well, you lad."

"And yet my dad still calls me the disappointment of the village…"

"Lad, let me tell you something, have you ever seen how Stoick looks at you when you are working here or at home? Cause I do"

"What do you mean Gobber?"

"I mean that he sees your mother when he looks at you, you are so much like her that he can't help but cry in private, and also drink to keep the sorrow away. You are so much like her that he is trying to keep you protected with me and not going into the dragon academy, he doesn't want to lose you, because if he loses you, he loses what's left of her."

"R-really?"

"Yes lad, that's why he is keeping you sheltered"

"W-wow"

"Ya, alright lad, you can head home for today, oh also, you start dragon training tomorrow, I talked Stoick into letting you in so you learn how to protect yourself out in this world, no buts."

"W-what? I-I… ok"

"Good, now off with ya lad"


	4. Dragon Training Surprise

_Ok, onto chapter 4, hope you all liked that last chapter, kinda a new part for me trying to follow the storyline of httyd, but I believe it worked well. Anywho for this one, I'll be giving a twist of the whole storyline here, hope you enjoy. Also kinda wanted to get more story in, so I made this chapter longer than before. I'm also super sorry about the late chapter uploads, been moving into a new place while writing these, I'm settling now so I should be on a normal schedule by Valentines day when I get wifi set up again._

Rated M

_~pairing~ Hiccup Toothless_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the httyd series or the dragons, everything belongs to the original creator.

Chapter 4: Dragon Training Surprise

(Village of Berk, Dragon Arena, 7 A.M.)

Hiccup is standing at the entrance to the dragon arena, waiting for Gobber and the rest of the kids. His eyes are closed and he hears a crunch a few feet to his right, looking over he sees the others and Gobber walking over. Astrid sees him and looks dumbfounded, like he shouldn't be here.

"Gobber, what is Hiccup doing here? Stoick is going to be mad about this"

"No he won't lassie, I convinced him that Hiccup needed to learn how to protect himself."

"I hope you know what you are doing Gobber"

Astrid looks at Hiccup and notices that something is different about him. Maybe it's his stance or that his eyes seem to be looking into her soul almost.

"Well let's get started, shall we?"

"Alright Gobber." Everyone says at once, except for Hiccup strangely. All he does is nod and get off the wall he is leaning on, following Gobber to the Mead Hall where the first lessons will begin.

(Mead Hall, 7:17 A.M.)

"Right, first of all, we need to discuss the dragon classes and what they are. First, Strike class, name a dragon in said class, anyone."

Everyone stays quiet during this waiting until one person pops a dragon's name

"Night Fury"

Everyone looks at hiccup after he said this confused and baffled.

"What, it's in the book of dragons for a reason."

"Exactly right lad. Now, tougher one for you. Mystery."

"Changewing"

"Correct again, how do none of you know any of the dragons under each class?"

"We don't have access to the book sir"

"Also don't we know nothing about the Night Fury Gobber, how is it we know it's a Strike class yet nothing more?"

"Because no one has seen one and lived to tell others."

This throws Hiccup into a question after gobber finishes that sentence.

"How come?"

"Because lad, Night Furies are the offspring of lightning and death itself, they always go for the kill."

This almost makes Hiccup laugh as he knows otherwise with Toothless being a night fury and also his mate.

"Anyways, seeing as you know about the dragons, why don't you tell us all 3 dragons from each class"

"Alright, we got Stoker with the Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror, and the Fireworm, Next is the Boulder class with the Gronckle, Hotburple, and the Whispering Death, next is the Tracker with Deadly Nadder, Rumblehorn, and the Thunderclaw, next is Sharp with the Egg Biter, Timberjack, and the Razorwhip, after that is Tidal with the Scauldron, Sand Wraith, and the Thunderdrum, Next is mystery, and there we have the Boneknapper, Changewing, and the Hideous Zippleback, Last is the Strike class with the Night Fury, Skrill, and the Snow Wraith."

"Wow, im surprised you had those all memorized lad."

"Gobber you know I read a lot while in the forge doing nothing, Plus its you who let me read the entire Book of Dragons 3 times."

"Aye, that's true"

"Wait how come he can read the book but we couldn't Gobber?" Everyone asks all at once.

"Because lads and lassies, I may not be blood related to him, but i'm still his uncle, and I believe he needed to know these things."

"Alright, anyways, now what Gobber?"

"Hmm, I'll let you all take a look at the book of dragons for tonight, and tomorrow we will be testing your knowledge with some on the field training."

No one notices when Hiccup slips out right behind Gobber as he leaves, soon heading to the cove where Toothless is to be with him for a while, his dragon inside has been longing to be with its mate for the entire day, but knew if it gave itself away it would be a disaster.

(The next day, 7 A.M.)

Hiccup, once again is leaning against the wall of the arena waiting for everyone to show up, his eyes closed as he thinks back to when he was with Toothless last night.

(flashback)

When Hiccup gets to the cove, Toothless bounds out and nuzzles his cheek, letting a loving coo come from his throat, which causes Hiccup to smile and also coo as well as his dragon features to show themselves. Hiccup loved how he was accepted by this dragon even before he found out he was Toothless' mate reincarnated in a human vikings body.

During his time with Toothless more features began to make themselves known to both Hiccup and Toothless. One of these was his nails growing longer and a small pain in where a tail and wings would be, making them realize that Hiccup will be turning into a full dragon in the future, and both the mind of Hiccup and Toothless' mate will become one.

(End Flashback)

Hiccup is snapped out of his thoughts by the group talking as they make their way to the arena from his right.

"'Ello lad, seems your ready for this, how did you sleep?"

"ok I guess, let's just get this done"

As Hiccup walks away into the Arena the others look at each other confused.

"He seems a little more hostile, or am I the only one that noticed that?"

"No Astrid, we see it too, what happened I wonder?"

"It's not our place to question him lads and lasses, he seems a little preoccupied with his thoughts, I just hope it isn't more inventions."

"True that" They all sigh and follow into the arena.

(AN)

(I'_m going to skip the next few days of the Dragon training because it is all the same from the movies, but the ending is completely different, so ill be going to that point_.)

(6 days later, Dragon training graduation/first "kill")

This is one day Hiccup was hoping would never happen, but no it's here and he is going to have to show them the truth, that the dragons are just misunderstood.

"_Sigh_ well, here we go"

"Lad, I wish you luck, and please be safe, don't want to lose you in there, Astrid will be on standby if you get into trouble."

"Thanks Gobber, I'll be safe, promise."

Hiccup looks at the door as it opens to the arena and doesn't even grab a shield or weapon as he heads out into the middle, many of the audience looking confused, especially his dad as he looks at hiccup with squinted eyes.

Soon the dragons cage is opened and out comes the monstrous nightmare and it just looks at Hiccup, sensing the night fury inside of him and not attacking, knowing it will lose the fight if it tries, so all it does is just stare at Hiccup as he stares back. The crowd is silent, wondering what's going on and just watches, soon though, Stoick stands up and yells out.

"Well, if your going to fight it, fight it!"

This causes the dragon to look at stoick and it gets ready to jump at the crowd but it hears someone that causes him to stop.

"Don't, they aren't worth it, it's just you and me, pretend they aren't here"

_"How is it you know this strategy, human?"_

"Because, I know what it is like to be in your paws, I still am sometimes. I'm like you I guess you could say, both figuratively and literally"

_"True, it's been a long time Horus, after you disappeared nothing has been the same."_

"Is that their name?"

_"It is, and yours too young viking, only as you know it, it is Hiccup. How is Tioden anyways?"_

"He is better now that I'm back, it's good to see you again my friend."

_"That it is my lord, hopefully you know what you are causing, it looks like the chief isn't too pleased with you."_

"That's fine, not like I haven't been around it before"

Hiccup takes slow steps forward and soon gets right to the bowed dragons head, placing his hand on its snout.

"Thank you, now, return to the cage, I'll get you out with Tioden soon, promise."

The monstrous nightmare returns to its cage and the door closes. Hiccup looks at his father and sees a fuming look and the baffled faces of the crowd. Hiccup then turns and walks out of the arena, waiting for the fight he will be subjected too, not noticing that his eyes have changed to that of Horus' eyes and everyone saw them


	5. Chapter 5

_5 chapters in, i'm actually super happy with how this is going so far and hope you all are enjoying how this is turning out. Also hope you all are having a good day whenever you are reading this chapter. Oh, and one more thing, down below, if you guys could, what do you think I should change with this story if anything, i'll be keeping track of how many of you want me to change anything and what compared to you thinking it's perfect as is. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter._

Rated M

_~pairing~ Hiccup & Toothless_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the httyd series or the dragons, everything belongs to the original creator.

Chapter 5: Becoming One/Acceptance

After the incident at the Arena he began to walk to the forest, but much to his disappointment, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder that spun him around. Ahead of him now is his father that glares at Hiccup and looks at his eyes. Almost like he is trying to see why they are different.

"I don't know what that was all about Hiccup, but I know this, that was a disgrace to this tribe and, not something anyone of the tribe would do, so why you?"

"You have been saying it all my life dad, I'm different, and as you can see, that is more true then you thought."

"...you are no son of mine"

Hiccup's eyes go wide and as his father lets go and begins to walk off, Hiccup falls to his knees and lets out a cry of pain, but it is not a normal cry. This causes his father to stop and turn, eyes going wide as Hiccup's clothes start to rip as his body changes, slowly into that of a night fury. Stoick backs up quickly and grabs an ax to protect himself from this dragon, but knows that it is still his son.

"W-what?"

"_Leave or you will die Stoick the Vast"_

The dragon looks up and snarls as it finishes changing, those dragon eyes staring deep into his soul.

"Hiccup?"

"_Hiccup isn't here, you have hurt him to the point of no return, it will take me and my mate years to bring him back and fix him, and at that time when he is back, he will not be the same. I hope your happy with yourself, some father you are after your wife was carried off by the most friendly dragon during that raid."_

"H-how do you know about that?"

"_I was there, I watched the dragon playing with Hiccup and Valka come in and see that, realizing she was right about us, that we don't want this war, we only want peace with you vikings._"

Stoick's eyes go even wider.

"Y-you, who are you?"

"_I am prince Horus, heir to the throne of my night fury clan, next to my mate Tioden_"

"And how did you come to be inside my son?"

"_The gods_"

"What? How?"

"_The gods choose how life works, and I died too soon, so they found a capable host for me, and that was Hiccup, we were meant to become one being, but you messed that up when you disowned him."_

Stoick looks down ashamed with himself

"Hiccup, I hope you can hear me, _sighs _I'm sorry with how I've treated you after your mother was taken, and im sorry for what I've done, kept you from finding love and a life of your own, given to you by the gods themselves…"

"_He can't-"_

"_Horus, stand down for a minute"_

The voice that comes out of nowhere is Hiccup's.

"_Dad, I believe you and know why you did what you did, I forgive you. Please, just be the father I needed throughout my life, I know how to stop the raids and bring peace"_

"What? You do?"

"_Yes, but me and Horus must do what we must before we can show you"_

"Of course son, go, I'll be here waiting for you."

"_Thank you dad"_

After this, Hiccup walks into the forest and down to the cove to be with Toothless.

(with Stoick)

"So, that lad is one with a Night Fury, no wonder he was so good in dragon training"

"Aye Gobber, that he is, and I couldn't be more proud of him."

"So what about the rest of the village, should we… tell them?"

Stoick just nods and him and Gobber head to the Mead hall after blowing the dinner horn.

(The Cove 10 A.M.)

After the talk with his father earlier, Hiccup felt better about letting him know and is now just arriving to the cove to see a worried Toothless.

"_Hiccup, I- wait, Horus, m-my mate? How?"_

"_It's both of us Tioden, and it's… a long story, we're really tired and would like some sleep for now, we'll tell you later, ok?"_

"_Ok, come, let's go into the cave so you can sleep."_

"_Thank you Tooth"_

Both Hiccup/Horus and Toothless go into the cave and lay down, Hiccup soon falling asleep and the process of becoming one begins.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 is here, and I'm really proud of this story because it's the first one that actually has worked out for me in the long run. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter and what it brings to the table._

Rated M

_~pairing~ Hiccup & Toothless_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the httyd series or the dragons, everything belongs to the original creator.

Chapter 6: The Surprise - Part 1

While Hiccup is sleeping against Toothless, Tooth hears something snap nearby and goes into alert, looking outside the cave and seeing the viking he saw before that Hiccup had called his father coming to the cave with what looks like a bag of sorts.

"Hiccup?"

"_He is asleep right now, drop it off at the mouth of the cave, I'll get it in for him once I can move again_"

"Who are you?"

"_My name is Tioden, But your son calls me Toothless_"

"Ah, your the one that he said he found happiness with, in that case, thank you."

"_Why do you thank me?_"

"For making my son happy and helping him through all this, when I can't"

"_Your welcome_"

"Are you also a Night Fury?"

"_I am_"

"Then I don't have to worry about him being safe or not. I'll let you two get some sleep, tell him that once he is free, I'd like to talk to him please"

"_I will, have a good night_"

"You too"

Stoick walks back to the village as Toothless lays his head down and feels Hiccup snuggle closer to him. This causes Toothless to smile and nuzzle him.

(The next day)

Hiccup wakes up slowly and feels just barely whole, not quite there yet as he can feel Horus still in his head and body, so they didn't become one just yet.

"_Good your up, a-are you both one?_"

"_Not yet love, still need a little time_"

"_Ok, well your father stopped by and dropped off a bag for you_"

"_Did he see you?_"

"_No, but we talked and he is fine with me, and is happy that you found happiness even in a different way then he thought_"

"_I'm glad he is ok with this_"

"_He seems to have changed from what you told me about him_"

"_Ya, he has_"

Hiccup slowly gets up and stretches to get his joints and muscles working again. The popping causes him to sigh in relief. Toothless follows suit and looks at Hiccup curious on what he is planning on doing today.

"_I plan on going to talk to my dad about everything and also seeing if I can leave with you_"

"_Makes sense I guess, but aren't you the heir?_"

"_I am, but I'm also the prince, remember_"

"_True, but you have been gone for 10 years, they think you're dead_"

"_Then, let's surprise them_"

"_If you're sure_"

"_Shall we go then?_"

Hiccup smiles and nuzzles Toothless softly as he nods with his own smile. They then go outside and lift off into the sky, headed in the direction that Horus remembers from when he was flying at night with Tioden 10 years ago. They then see an island off in the distance that Hiccup never knew was this close to Berk, soon smiling as they head to it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7! I'm so excited that this story is becoming what it is. Thank you all for your support of this story and thank you so much for giving me ideas to help this story progress and change from what I had in mind of it. You all are amazing and the reason this story is what it is becoming today so thank you again and please enjoy this chapter._

Rated M

_~pairing~ Hiccup & Toothless_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the httyd series or the dragons, everything belongs to the original creator.

Chapter 7: The Surprise - Part 2

As they were flying to the island they see a speck getting closer quickly, the speck then gets close enough that they notice that it is another Night Fury and Toothless can see that it is headed straight for Hiccup. Toothless then gets in front of Hiccup and causes the Night Fury to stop in its tracks right in front of them.

"_Tioden? How are you doing here, I thought you disappeared with Horus that night. You have been gone for 10 years_"

"_I have been popping in to talk to my parents and Horus' parents but haven't stayed to talk, I had to find him again, and I have. Let us through Kurio, we need to get to the island._"

"_Wait, You found him?_"

"_I have, now let us through_"

"_Yes sir_"

Kurio moves and they continue on to the island, soon landing at the entrance to the main cave and heading in, Toothless leading the way to the main room. They enter and Hiccup sees a Night Fury sitting at a table made from stone, they have their eyes closed as they seem to be in thought.

"_Sir? I'm back_"

"_Ahh, Tioden, welcome back_"

The Night Fury has a deep raspy voice and proves to be a male, he opens his eyes and they fall on Hiccup and Toothless, filling with confusion as he looks at Hiccup.

"_Who is this you have with you Tioden?_"

"_I've found him sir, he's alive._"

"_Wait, Horus?_"

"_Yes sir, this is him behind me, but he is different then he was back then_"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_What he means father is that, I'm not fully myself, I was reincarnated in a human body because I did die that night in the storm. Me and the human I'm a part of are becoming on, but this will also give me the ability to change from human to Night Fury or the other way around._"

"_This is interesting, but how?_"

"_I do not know father, but I'm grateful that I have been able to return_"

"_Well, that doesn't matter, you back, and that's all that matters, my oldest son is back, gods this just turned into the happiest day of my old life._"

He suddenly coughs hard for a solid minute and when it subsides he pants and clears his throat.

"_Father, what's wrong?_"

"_We don't know for sure, but all we know is that I have fallen ill, and it might not be curable._"

"_Go rest father, I have all day and I remember I had to take over when you overdid yourself. I'll take care of everything, I have Tioden if I need help._"

"_But_"

"_No dad, I mean it, I can handle the responsibility_"

"_I trust you Horus. Alright, I'll go rest, have one of the council members help you if you need it, ok?_"

"_I will dad, go get some rest._"

Horus's father gets up and comes over to him, hugging him with a wing before leaving for his cave.

"_Why did you tell him to go rest?_"

"_Because he is dying love, he will need the rest before he goes_"

"_That's understandable, should we tell the council?_"

"_Yes, could you go get them please?_"

"_Of course_"

Tioden heads out after licking Hiccups cheek and 10 minutes later comes back with 7 others.

"_Welcome back young prince, what is the pleasure of calling us all here?_"

"_Actually, Tioden, could you go get your family and mine also minus dad please too?_"

"_With pleasure love_"

Once again Tioden leaves and comes back with his family and Horus' also excluding his father.

"_Alright, what is this about that we have been call-_"

The female Night Fury stops talking as she sees Horus and everyone can see tears enter her eyes as she rushes forward and hugs him tightly, crying.

"_Mother, please, I need to tell you all something_"

She lets go and nods backing up and sitting next to 2 smaller Night Furies, one male and the other female and he sees Tioden walk over, soon smiling as Tioden sits next to him.

"_So, before I make my announcement, I'd like to ask a question_"

"_Alright, ask away young prince_"

"_Do you all know how to understand human speech?_"

"_We do, why?_"

Hiccup then closes his eyes and they all see him begin glowing and they see him change into his human form.

"This is why I asked"


	8. Chapter 8

_Welcome back everyone, and I hope your days are going well. Chapter 8 and the last part of a 3 part set, hope you all enjoy it and find the idea I had funny to imagine the faces. Anyways I'm going to try something a little different in this part, hope you find this awesome and please leave a comment with your ideas, I appreciate your support._

Rated M

_~pairing~ Hiccup & Toothless_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the httyd series or the dragons, everything belongs to the original creator.

Chapter 8: The Surprise - Part 3

All the dragons in the room save for 2 are in complete shock, one being Toothless, the other surprisingly was the head to the council who just smiles. The others just stare in shock at Hiccup as they try to process what is going on.

"Um, are you going to say anything?"

"_I think they are in shock love_"

"Everyone but you love, and also you Kerito, how come?"

"_Because young prince, I saw it in a vision, didn't know when it would happen but I see it happened in my life time_"

"So you knew I was alive?"

"_I did_"

"How come you didn't tell anyone else?"

"_Because, my visions of late have been foggy and some of the times all I can see is 2 green glowing eyes watching me from the fog_"

"What did the eyes look like exactly?"

"_Almost like yours actually_"

"So it worked, you could see me, well almost."

"_So you were trying to contact me?_"

"I was, only because when I found out I was inside my host, I wanted someone to know and tell the others I was alive."

"_Yet, if you were trying to say anything, all I heard was roars_"

"I was noticing as you were looking at me confused"

"_So you could see me in that vision as well?_"

"I could"

"_Wait you knew he was alive this entire time!_"

"_Well yes and no, I knew he was going to come back, but I didn't know exactly when and how_"

"Its fine, I'm here now, and that's all that matters, I have to tell you all something that's really important"

"_What is it brother?_"

"Dads sick… and I dont think its curable" Hiccup looks away as they all gasp in shock.

"_W-what? But how, he was feeling fine yesterday?_"

"This looks like it's been going on for almost a week now, he has been really good at keeping things hidden from us all mom."

"_That is true, so, what should we do?_"

"Be ready for the inevitable…"

"_W-who will gain the throne?_"

Hiccup sighs and looks at toothless.

"We will."


End file.
